jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
There's a Party Here in Agrabah
There's a Party Here in Agrabah is a song in Disney’s Aladdin and the King of Thieves which is sung by Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, and the townspeople. Lyrics: Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Agrabah, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty A turban that's unraveling just won't do No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through There's a party here in Agrabah So I'm goin' to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!) You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen (Huh!) Well, none of them compare to what this is! The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Harem Girls: There's a party here in Agrabah, And it's got us all aglow Genie: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Sure, there's nothin' to it! Snobby Woman: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Genie: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Without Jafar and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! What could possibly go wrong? Thieves: There's a party here in Agrabah And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Cassim: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Iago: There's a party here in Agrabah And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Genie: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers The valet, sir, will carefully park for you The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too There's a party here in Agrabah Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Sultan: Where is the groom? Aladdin: There's a party here in Agrabah And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Jasmine: There's a party here in Agrabah And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Aladdin: I never, ever had a real family Jasmine: I never, ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Iago: Hey, c'mon, Aladdin, this mush has gotta end! Genie: There's a party here in Agrabah And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Crowd: Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Aladdin could've come so far... Genie: They're finally gettin' married! Sultan: They're finally gettin' married! Thieves: They're finally gettin' married! Iago: Look at all these presents! Jasmine: We're finally getting married! Abu: (squeaks) You're finally gettin' married! Aladdin: I'm finally gettin' married! Crowd: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Agraba-a-a-ah!! (background (mumbling)) Such a sight to see Come on, go with me To the party in Agrabah! Trivia: * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs